


Mistrzowie trollingu

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki





	Mistrzowie trollingu

\- Geri możesz mi zrobić zdjęcie? – poprosił go niespodziewanie Leo podczas wchodzenia do pokoju.

\- Jakie zdjęcie? – spytał przerywając jedzenie. Byli właśnie w trakcie kolacji, gdy Leo nagle wstał od stołu. Wrócił dopiero po kilku minutach, trzymając coś w ręce.

Leo pokazał mu mały, czerwony samochodzik, który do tej pory trzymał w zaciśniętej pięści. Gerard wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

Nie trzeba mu było tłumaczyć więcej, z ochotą wziął swój telefon i po odpowiednim usadzeniu Leo cyknął jemu i samochodzikowi zdjęcie, który po chwili zostało umieszczone w Internecie z odpowiednim podpisem. Gerard wciąż się śmiał, gdy czytał komentarze między innymi o tym, że to on miał taki wpływ na poczucie humoru Leo.

\- Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że połowa moich żartów to twój genialny umysł – powiedział Gerard i potargał mu włosy. – Nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, jaki chochlik w tobie siedzi.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Nie będą się spodziewać następnego ataku.

\- Wywińmy komuś z drużyny jakiś duży żart – zaproponował. Uwielbiał razem z Leo płatać innym figle.

Nie potrzebował słyszeć odpowiedzi na tą propozycje. Błysk w oczach Leo mu wystarczył.


End file.
